My Thoughts On 'Trabecca'
by EbonyRey
Summary: Katie ponders over the camp's new 'it' couple - Travis and Rebecca. Happy ending! Oneshot. Travis X Katie


I glower at the couple in front of me, the strawberry plant in my hands getting crushed to pulp. Travis and Rebecca. _Trabecca_, the Aphrodite cabin calls them. Oh, _gag me._

They don't even match! I mean, Travis is tall, while Rebecca is a dwarf. He's got a sorta cruel sense of humour, while the only thing that _she_ finds funny is the fact that Julie Stevenson was wearing a mismatched outfit. _She's_ a daughter of Aphrodite, while _he's_ a son of Hermes. SEE? They have _nothing _in common!

Not that I'm jealous. Oh, no. Not at all. I do _not_ like Travis Stoll. Never in a million years. Impossible.

I look at the two of them. They're actually using the _strawberry fields_ for their bonding time! Can't they go to the stables, or the lake, or something? NO! They just have to flaunt themselves at me, and interrupt me while I work! That's just low, if you ask me.

I avert my eyes from them and start nursing the poor plant that was suffering my 'wrath'. I blink hard, because for some weird reason, my eyes were all watery. I was definitely not _crying._ I just don't _do_ crying. Especially over Travis. That's not possible.

I look at the two of them again. Her head was on his lap and he was feeding her strawberries. The strawberries _I_ grew! Huh. Unfair.

He looks really cute today too, with that mop of brown he calls hair and those mischievous blue eyes. He's wearing a plain T shirt and bermuda shorts, and looks simply gorgeous. _Oh, no. Bad Katie!_

He suddenly feels eyes on him and he looks in my direction. His baby blues meet my browns. I bite my lip. Defeated, I walk out of there.

Okay, so maybe I _do _like Travis Stoll. But does it even matter anymore? He likes Rebecca, the daughter of Aphrodite. I'm too freaking late.

_Two weeks later..._

I sigh to myself, moving my legs in the water. I'm sitting by the lake, happy for some alone time.

My siblings have known about my feelings for Travis for a long time, and they're sympathetic towards me. They're nice enough to leave me alone so I can sort out my thoughts, because seriously, my brain's been acting like a big lump of dough nowadays.

As much as I've hoped otherwise, _Trabecca_ is still on. I've given up on him, because it's been two weeks, and if he still can't see that she isn't right for him, maybe he never will. They'll grow up; have a big, white, awesome wedding; live in a nice cottage by the sea; have triplets named George, Bob and Martha; and live happily ever after! _Oh, bad thoughts. Bad thoughts!_

I've seen them around so much, that I yearn for any time away from them. They sicken me, to tell you the truth, and I wonder if they're doing it just to tease me.

I wipe a tear from my eye and stare at the water. I wish that I was as pretty as _her_, or as sweet as my best friend, Sophia. I'm just plain old Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. No wonder he likes _her_ and not me.

Suddenly, I hear the crackling of dry leaves. I curse softly. Great. Guess I'm not alone anymore.

I look in the direction of the sound, and my mouth falls open with disbelief. Awesome. Travis Stoll. Only with my luck.

He looks at me sheepishly and says, "Sorry. I didn't know anyone would be here. Just came here for some alone time."

I shake my head. "It's okay. Want to join me?" _Please say no. I don't want to hear any more of Trabecca. Please please please._

"Uh, sure." _Damn._

I tighten my ponytail and look at him questioningly. "So why did you want to be alone? Rebecca busy?" As I say this, I try to keep my voice free of any bitterness. I succeed. Barely.

He runs his hand through his soft brown hair and says to me, "Oh, Rebecca? We're not together anymore."

My heart starts doing jumping jacks inside and I keep my face void of any emotions. (at least, I try to) "Oh? What happened?"

He rolls his eyes and says, "It's stupid, really. All I did, was forget to say she looked pretty at lunch."

I bite my lip to avoid laughing. "Really?" _Oh, how shallow can a person be?_

He chuckles and says, "Yes. Really."

I watch him sigh as he puts his legs into the lake. It should be a crime for someone to be so handsome. Seriously!

I feel I should say something about their break up, so I say the general thing. I say " I'm sorry."

He turns his gaze towards me and our eyes lock like they did two weeks ago in the strawberry fields. "But I'm not," he says softly.

I scrunch my eyebrows at him and ask, "What do you mean?"

"I'm _not_ sorry me and Rebecca broke up, Katie."

I turn away from him and gaze at the lake again. "Why aren't you sorry, Travis?"

He sighs and replies, ''Because I just realized that I'm in love with someone else."

My heartbeat speeds up and I cough uncomfortably. "Really?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant. "Who is it?"

Then suddenly, I find Travis's arms around my waist and his lips on mine. A shock runs through my body and I feel like all my nerve endings have been set on fire. What do I do? I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back.

The need for air came way to fast. We pull away from each other, our breathing irregular. He smirks at me and says, "That answer enough for you?"

I blush and roll my eyes, but inside, I feel oh so happy. But before I pull him in for yet another kiss, I say, "That is quite enough, Travis. And by the way, I love you too."


End file.
